


Letters

by swimmingwithtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwithtitans/pseuds/swimmingwithtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters from loved ones to those whom they cherish and love in their time of need..</p><p>(shitty summary, sorry! But this fic is decent..and worth reading.)</p><p>First up is Levi x Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic to the snk fandom and also a first to writing ereri, so excuse me if it sucks lol. but feed back is appreciated to help me improve..?

The older male notices that there is a small letter sitting on his desk, he slowly reaches to grab it-his hands steadily shaking while trying to rip it open.

Dear Levi,  


I’m sorry you have to read this. I really am. But living the way I was had put too much stress on me. I guess I was never cut out to be anything but a tool for the military to use, unlike you..It was nice though; being able to help annihilate the titans for the good of humanity, because for once I felt like I truly belonged somewhere even if it was short-lived. 

Don’t mourn me. Please, just...take care of your self along with Armin and Mikasa. I know they’ll need someone strong to help them get through this and who better to ask than humanity’s strongest soldier? They will need you more than ever because of this. They might not ever understand I won’t be there anymore.

Never doubt yourself, okay? You are probably the strongest and most intelligent soldier I have ever got the honor to meet. You were well respected in my books and I want to thank you for being someone I can admire and look up to. I wish I could stay alive longer for our wedding, but I have other plans to tend to, so I’m sorry.

Humanity will move on and learn to live without me; they won’t have to fear the titans anymore. It survived before I was born and I know it’ll survive after my death. I’m just not cut out to be that one soldier everyone depends on for healing and support.

Can you please tell the others that I will miss them? I don’t think I would be able to do it in so many letters..because it’s just wasting unnecessary paper.

And Levi? You were the best fiance I could ever ask for, so please forgive me for what I’m about to do.

I love you,  
Eren Jaeger 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader, so please point out any grammar errors you may see!


End file.
